This invention relates to a detachable frame for a motorcycle and more particularly to a frame construction for a motorcycle having a detachable member for affording access to the engine of the motorcycle.
As is well known, motorcycles are extremely compact assemblies. Normally the motorcycle has a frame assembly that suspends both the front and rear wheels, carries the engine and also carries a seat for the rider. Because of the compact nature of motorcycles and also the high speeds and stresses to which they are attributed, it is desirable for the frame to be not only light but also strong and extremely rigid. However, if the frame is made up of a number of members that are rigidly connected to each other and which have sufficient rigidity, then the accessibility of certain components such as the engine may be deteriorated. With conventional motorcycle frame constructions, it is frequently difficult to access the engine for servicing or to remove it.
These problems are particularly acute with a type of motorcycle that employs a trailing arm suspension for the rear wheel and a leading arm suspension for the front wheel. Such motorcycles have the arm suspension members positioned low in the frame and hence employ a sub-frame assemblage that is normally comprised of a pair of spaced apart side members that are integrally connected by means of a plurality of cross braces. These frames are required to provide the requisite support for the pivot points of the front and rear wheel suspensions. Obviously, accessibility of the engine with such frames is extremely difficult.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved frame construction for a motorcycle.
It is further object to this invention to provide a motorcycle frame construction that is made up of at least one detachable member that can be readily detached for accessibility of the engine for servicing without weakening the overall frame construction.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved frame construction for a motorcycle of the type having arm front and rear wheel suspensions and wherein the frame assembly facilitate ease of servicing of the engine.